Wounds So Deep
by druggo-frog
Summary: includes an OC, rating may go up later. When Ron stabs Harry in the back, how will Harry handle the situation? and can he get the love of his life back on his side?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 – A Million Pieces**

**A/N:** This story is based on a real experience that happened to me, however seeing as I do not live at Hogwarts, none of the places are going to be the same kinda thing as what they really were in my life. Harry is based on me, Ron is based on the little bastard who stabbed me in the back, his pen-name is RQ, don't read his stuff unless ur gonna flame him coz he don't deserve it. Also, this story has one of my characters, named Raechel (originated from one of my other stories). She is based on the girl I was going out with, obviously. She too is on fanfic, her pen-name is Jazmaine-, but don't flame her, she's still cool. Just about everyone in this is based on sum1 involved in the real incident. Another of my own characters is in here too, created simply for this story, her name is Sarah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the extreme amount of anger currently storing up inside me, and the two characters specified above.

Harry sat in the councilor's office, looking distantly out the window. He could see Ron and Raechel at the top of the steps outside. Raechel seemed a little anxious about something, and Harry guessed it was because of the fact that he was being interrogated by a random 'qualified' adult about problems that weren't even his. For what seemed like the millionth time in ten minutes, Harry tried to explain.

"I told you, it's not me with the problems. I'm worried about a friend. They're depressed and won't talk to me about it."

"What have you tried to do about the situation? Have you tried to talk to them? Have you told them that you are worried?"

Harry had had enough. "Of course I have, you stupid bitch! Why else would I be concerned? Do you think I'd go running for cover if I hadn't done anything?"

With that he stormed out of the councilor's office.

Once outside, he found he'd left his bag inside. As he turned to go back, he saw Ron watching him intently. So it _was_ that they were worrying. He hated that. He retrieved his bag and went outside again. This time he found Ron and Raechel waiting for him. Ron hurriedly excused himself and said he'd catch up with Harry later.

On any other day, this would have alerted Harry's suspicions, but Harry, still worried sick about Sarah, wasn't aware that something was out of the ordinary.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I'm ok," she replied quietly. This time Harry caught something. He straightened up.

"No seriously, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think that this is working…"

Whatever Harry had been expecting, it wasn't this. "What?"

"I just… don't think I can keep going."

Harry's heart shattered into a billion pieces right then and there. He couldn't look at her, so instead he stared at the ground for a while.

After a minute, the awkward silence became too much for Raechel. "Now would be a good time to say something?"

He remained silent.

"Anything? Please?"

At last Harry muttered that he understood. Raechel let out a small gasp that Harry couldn't quite work out the meaning of and gave him a quick hug before hurrying off.

Harry instantly swung himself around and began walking swiftly towards the Owlery. He had been through a lot of shit in his life, and now he felt that he had nothing left to make him feel human anymore. As he rounded a corner, he almost ran headlong into Ron. Harry made to go around him, but he blocked the way.

"Harry don't you even think about it!"

"Too late, now move."

"I'm not gonna let you do it!" Ron warned him.

"You don't have to," replied Harry, and he pushed right past Ron and headed off again. After a moment he noticed that Ron was following him. He started running, pushing past the crowds of people trying to get back to their dorms. Eventually he got to the Owlery, and he shut the door behind him. He dropped his bag and ran over to the window. He stood there, ready to give up his life.

But he made the mistake of allowing himself to cry for the first time in a year. Ron burst into the room and put himself between Harry and the window. Harry tried to dodge around him, to get back to his escape from the pain, but Ron wouldn't budge.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere."

Harry pushed off Ron ad tried again to get around him, but Ron threw him back away.

"Don't do it man."

"Yeah and why the fuck do you care? You just wanted your shot at her, this just wasn't part of the plan! You NEVER cared! You don't now! Just fuck off and let me do this!" Harry raged against Ron, but the other boy was stronger, and once again held him back.

"You shut the fuck up and listen to me! I do care, and I swear, if you do this, I will be devastated! Now, get your arse back to the common room and just give yourself some time. The pain will go away."

"You don't understand it Ron! She wasn't just another crush, she was different! They say you just know when you meet the right person, and I knew!"

"Look, please, just come back! Hermione, Parvati, Dean, Sarah and Lavender are all really worried! They saw you coming up here and they knew what you were going to do!"

In the end Harry gave in. He allowed Ron to steer him back to the common room, with Ron gripping his arm tightly every time they came to a window. Harry went straight up to his dorm, leaving Ron to deal with his friends, and collapsed onto his bed. He pulled out a knife and slit his wrist not less than three times before putting it back and crying himself into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares.

**A/N:** Well there you go guys, chapter number 1, expect a new one fairly soon, but you MUST REVIEW! (please).


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2 – The Aftermath 

**A/N: **Hey everyone, back again. terribly sorry if it doesn't make quite enough sense or anything. And sorry it took so long, I went to the coast.

**Disclaimer:** We been thru this before, I don't own anything cept the characters of Sarah and Raechel.

Harry woke up at three in the morning after a particularly rough nightmare. He had no wish to go back to sleep, so he sat awake on his bed, staring out the window, trying to see stars through the gaps between the dark clouds. At six o'clock, he got up and went down to the common room. He thought of staying there and sitting by the warmth of the fire, but instead went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. No-one else was there yet, not that he'd expected them to be, and he sat poking at his cereal.

Being the negative kinda guy that he was, he was already wondering what he'd done wrong, who else she might like, what his friends would say to him when they saw him. So at eight thirty, when they started to arrive in the hall, he was already dreading the day ahead.

Lavender was the first to arrive. She saw Harry down at the end of the table and ran over to him. She hugged him so tight Harry thought his lungs might burst before she let go.

"Please don't," she whispered shakily. Harry hugged her again, hoping that they wouldn't all be like this.

They were. Sarah came next. She, too, came and hugged him tightly, but she cried a little onto his shoulder as well. Harry was unnerved by the reactions he was receiving.

It didn't get any better. Hermione and Parvati had apparently both been in tears the previous night, and it seemed like they almost were again when he saw them on his way to his first class.

Harry was really starting to freak out. He'd had no idea he mattered that much to them, but at the time all he cared about was the fact that he no longer had Raechel to hold, to show that he was still a human, and that he still deserved to be alive. All he wanted to do was to jump out that window and soar away to a place where he could still have her in his arms.

llllllllllllllll

Throughout the day, Harry didn't even try to do any work. Raechel's face would not leave his mind, just like the pain of the break up would not leave his heart, or what was left of it. Every mealtime he would sit and watch his friends eat, whilst devouring nothing himself. They fussed over him, kept asking if he was alright. This annoyed him. Of course he wasn't alright.

Just before lunch that day, he saw Ron with an owl and a note. He crept up behind Ron and read it over his shoulder. It was to Raechel, saying that – he liked her.

Harry cracked. "What the hell, Ron!"

Ron turned around. "What?"

"I just saw what you wrote on there! I was right, you only wanted a shot at her! Fuck you, man!"

He walked off, fuming on the outside, but dying on the inside. His friend had betrayed him.

lllllllllllllllll

Harry was in History of Magic the next day, staring out the window, when Professor McGonagall came to get him from class. He slung his bag over his shoulder and followed her out of the room. She took him into Professor Binns' office down the hall, and closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat, Potter." He sat. "There are a group of students down in my office that are somewhat upset – to put it very mildly – and have informed me that you are considering taking your life."

Harry remained silent, but inside he was screaming at them. Why had they told someone?

"You know that this school takes that sort of thing very seriously, and if one of our students were to do that, I for one would feel very responsible for it."

"But it wouldn't be your fault, Professor," Harry protested.

"But it would feel like it, Potter." She looked at him sternly. "Why don't you come and talk to them. They're all very worried."

Harry followed her down to the second floor, where her office was located, and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was that Ron was there. Acting like he cared, pretending to do something so as to make himself look better for Raechel. The second thing was that three of the four girls also there were in tears again. He stalked across the room without looking at any of them, threw his bag down, and sat in a chair slightly separated from the others.

He listened vaguely while they tried to talk to him, Professor McGonagall leading the interrogations, and occasionally answered a question half-heartedly. He really didn't feel like talking right then, especially with Ron pretending like he was. In the end they gave up, and all the girls gave him hugs before leaving. Harry sat back in his chair. How could this possibly get any worse?

A/N: Hey guys, please keep the reviews coming in, I am all over the place right now, so if ur wanting to flame me, plz just tell me nicely that u didn't like it, why not, and how I can fix it. Thanks.


End file.
